La chica imposible
by Tara02
Summary: Final de la séptima temporada de Doctor Who. La regeneración no funciona del modo correcto y el Doctor permanece con el mismo cuerpo de antes, además la muerte parece perseguir a Clara una vez más y su pueblo, Gallifrey, espera pacientemente a ser rescatado. Con estos enigmas en su cabeza, ¿será capaz el Doctor de salvar a su gente y a su chica imposible sin perderse en el camino?
1. El no cambio

Final de la séptima temporada de Doctor Who. Acabando de evitar la destrucción del pueblo Navidad, y con un nuevo ciclo de regeneraciones en su haber, el Doctor se ha salvado de la muerte una vez más...pero la dolorosa y necesaria regeneración lo deja con el mismo cuerpo de antes, y lo hace de un modo demasiado rápido en comparación a otras ocasiones.

Decidido a recuperar a su gente de la burbuja de tiempo en la que los atrapó hace 400 años, y sin entender del todo cómo funciona el mundo ahora que lo ha salvado una vez más, el Doctor emprende un nuevo viaje. Esta vez tiene un propósito claro, la culpa que lleva arrastrando tanto tiempo por creer que había destruido a su gente comienza a evaporarse y la esperanza se va haciendo lugar paso a paso.

Además está Clara, su chica imposible, con el enigma de sus múltiples vida concluídas antes de tiempo. La chica a la que no ha podido salvar dos veces, y a la que no piensa ver morir una vez más. Cinco palabras lo atormentan cada vez que la mira, lo hacen querer olvidar Gallifrey y la vida que dejó atrás:

_Corre, chico listo. Y recuérdame._

**El no cambio**

Clara entró en la Tardis cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vio la chaqueta del Doctor en el suelo y se asustó. A su lado estaba también la camisa y más ropa. Caminó hacia la consola, observando un cuenco abandonado sobre ella. Parecían natillas con palitos de pescado, la comida favorita del Doctor. Repulsivo, desde el punto de vista de Clara, pero ni de lejos lo más extraño en él. Volvió la mirada hacia la ropa nuevamente y continuó su camino, preguntándose dónde estaría el Doctor y, lo más importante, cómo.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al núcleo de la nave, pero unos pasos en las escaleras opuestas la detuvieron. Se volvió lentamente hacia el Doctor. SU Doctor, todavía. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba perfectamente. Tan sólo había cambiado su chaqueta por un abrigo y sus botas hacían más ruido del habitual. Pero era el Doctor, estaba vivo y joven de nuevo.

―¡Doctor! – exclamó dirigiéndose hacia él.

―Hola – le contestó él secamente, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las escaleras y observándola con tristeza. Clara se detuvo a su vez, sorprendida y confusa.

―Eres oven otra vez – comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sólo quería abrazarlo -. Estás bien, ni siquiera has cambiado de cara.

El Doctor se frotó las manos y miró hacia un lado, sonriendo al fin.

―¡Ja, ha empezado! Ahora no puedo pararlo, es sólo el reinicio – explicó, aunque ella continuó sin entenderlo del todo. Él estaba allí, estaba bien. ¿Qué había empezado? Como si hubiera formulado aquella pregunta en voz alta, el Doctor se acercó a la consola y contestó -. El nuevo ciclo de regeneración…

Alcanzó el bol y dio un trago a su contenido. Clara giró la cabeza a un lado, evitando verlo pero sonriendo. La idea de lo que se estaba comiendo era asquerosa, pero no podía dejar a un lado la felicidad de verlo tan alegre y haciendo algo tan mundano como comer.

―…está tardando un poco – continuó él sin inmutarse, volviendo a dejar el bol -. Sólo rompiéndolo… - dio vueltas alrededor de la consola, parecía costarle caminar pero no se detuvo. Movió una de las innumerables palancas y el mecanismo de la Tardis se puso en marcha, alejándose del infierno que acababan de vivir. El Doctor siguió hablando y Clara comenzó a perderse entre sus divagaciones -. Todo implemente desaparece, ¿no? Todo lo que eres desaparece en un momento, como el aliento en un espejo. Él vendrá en cualquier momento.

―¿Quién viene? – preguntó al fin Clara, ahora absolutamente confusa.

―El Doctor – explicó él con simplicidad. Como si aquella afirmación fuera la clave de todo, algo tan grande resumido en una palabra tan pequeña.

―Tú…tú eres el Doctor – dijo Clara, sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Parte de ella comenzaba a pensar que el Doctor estaba perdiendo la cabeza…todavía más.

―¡Sip! – aunque la exclamación pretendía ser alegre, un deje de dolor se escurrió en su voz. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se apoyó en la consola para sostenerse – Y siempre lo seré - Levantó la mano ante él, una mano que ya comenzaba a brillar ante la sorpresa (y tristeza) de Clara -. Pero los tiempos cambian, y yo también debo cambiar – su otra mano brillaba ahora también.

El resplandor se atenuó mientras él seguía a una joven Amelia Pond con la mirada, escaleras arriba.

―¿Amelia? – la llamó el Doctor.

―¿Quién es Amelia? – preguntó Clara confusa, siguiendo la mirada del Doctor pero incapaz de ver a la invisible Amelia. Al fin y al cabo sólo era un fantasma dedicado a él. Un fantasma de su cuerpo que desaparecía junto con ella.

―La primera cara que esta cara vio – explicó el Doctor, con otra de sus enigmáticas afirmaciones. Continuó observando a la niña Amelia corriendo por la parte superior de la Tardis, riendo, la barandilla repleta de dibujos infantiles. Se volvió lentamente hacia Clara de nuevo, la chica lo miraba ahora con los ojos abiertos de par en par, comenzando a asustarse de verdad -. Todos cambiamos… Cuando piensas en ello, somos gente diferente a lo largo de toda nuestra vida. Y eso está bien, es bueno, seguir adelante – cada afirmación acompañada siempre de sus gestos, Clara no podía imaginárselo sin gesticular –, siempre que recuerdes todo lo que solías ser. No olvidaré una sola línea de esto, ni un solo día, lo juro. Siempre recordaré cuando el Doctor era yo.

Una nueva figura fantasmal bajó las escaleras, esta vez con la forma de una Amelia adulta. El Doctor la observó asombrado, con el recuerdo de su gran amiga y compañera hablándole, y sonrió.

―Hombre desarrapado… - dijo el fantasma, acariciando su mejilla, y él acarició la de ella a su vez – Buenas noches.

El Doctor dejó la mano en el vacío y Clara se acercó a él lentamente, mientras él se quitaba la pajarita y la dejaba caer.

―¡No, no! – exclamó Clara apresurándose – Oye…no cambies, por favor – extendió la mano mientras susurraba aquellas palabras y él caía hacia atrás, brillando ahora con intensidad.

Un brillo breve, una sacudida, y todo desapareció. El Doctor se miró las manos en busca de imperfecciones, diferencias, algo peculiar en su nuevo cuerpo. Pero no sentía nada diferente. Se palpó el cuerpo y finalmente miró a Clara, que lo observaba sonriente, con lágrimas humedeciéndole los ojos.

―¡Maldito payaso! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – corrió hacia él y lo abrazó al fin. Él le devolvió el abrazo confuso, no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido una regeneración demasiado rápida. Clara se separó de él, mirándola como se mira a un viejo amigo que vuelve de un viaje largo – Sigues siendo tú…

Volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla de la consola, observó su reflejo. El mismo conocido reflejo de antes. Sin fantasmas a su alrededor, sin molestias por regeneración alguna, sin cambios…seguía siendo él. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?


	2. Soufflé

Hasta ahora he contado todo tal cual la serie, a excepción del final del anterior capítulo. Pero a partir de ahora es cuando la historia cambia, todo lo que cuente a partir de ahora es producto de mi imaginación, pero intentaré ser lo más fiel posible a la serie ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Soufflé<strong>

No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto en voz alta. Clara estaba entusiasmada y no sería él quien le borrara la sonrisa de la cara. Había hecho soufflé, otra vez. Y se le había hundido, otra vez.

―Tal vez deberías probar con algo más simple, ¿alguna vez has hecho bizcocho? – sugirió el Doctor, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y observando a la chica dar vueltas mientras servía dos platos y el postre de aspecto triste. Ella se sentó al fin y lo taladró con la mirada, vertiendo agua en dos vasos.

―Ya, debería especializarme en las natillas, ya que parece ser lo único que comer – replicó la chica.

―No es lo único que como, me como todas las cosas que haces también… - el Doctor se metió una buena cucharada de soufflé en la boca como para demostrar su punto.

―…y casi siempre las escupes – lo interrumpió Clara. Y el doctor escupió el soufflé para demostrar el punto de Clara. O tal vez por casualidad. O simplemente por molestarla.

Clara se quedó a medio bocado, observándolo incrédula. Entonces él sonrió con picardía y se metió otra cucharada en la boca, esta vez tragándose el soufflé. Sólo pretendía molestarla. No sentía ninguna molestia tras la regeneración, ni mareos, ni desorientación. Conservaba el mismo carácter y los mismos recuerdos, seguía teniendo ganas de meter a Clara en una cajita para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño nunca. Debía de haberse quedado mirándola un buen rato, porque al fin la chica preguntó:

―¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí – contestó él frotándose las manos e incorporándose de golpe –. Todo bien, creo que va siendo hora de fijar un rumbo para la Tardis, llevamos dando tumbos por el espacio y el tiempo un par de horas – comenzó a abandonar la cocina de la Tardis, pero justo en ese momento un enorme golpe los hizo tambalearse. Clara, que se había incorporado tras él, se sujetó a la mesa para evitar caer, y el Doctor se escabulló por la puerta -, aunque creo que ella ha decidido aterrizar sola.

Siguiéndolo hasta la consola, Clara hizo la pregunta evidente:

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―No lo sé – contestó él pulsando botones y acercando la pantalla para ver el exterior, que sólo le devolvía una imagen oscura -. No establecí un destino determinado en la Tardis y ella se fue por su cuenta, usando nuestros pensamientos para guiarnos. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Clara, dime en qué estabas pensando! – insistió cuando la chica no contestó.

―En que te morías – murmuró ella -. Y después en que seguías vivo.

Dos oraciones muy simples para expresar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza en las últimas horas. Todo lo pasado comenzaba a volverse confuso. Tenía una imagen borrosa del Doctor en Tranzalore, y cuanto más trataba de fijar esa imagen, más se perdía en sus pensamientos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

―Algo no está bien…- dijo -…llegamos tarde a la comida de Navidad – mareada, se sujetó a la barandilla. El Doctor la miró de reojo, pero no podía soltar los mandos de la Tardis porque ésta no dejaba de dar tumbos.

―Es la grieta – comentó él -, los Señores del Tiempo la manipularon, se mantuvo abierta todo el tiempo que permanecimos allí.

―¿Qué quieres decir? – el dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso y la chica se dejó caer en las escaleras, sentándose y apoyando la cabeza contra el frío metal de la barandilla.

―Creo que el tiempo se ha reescrito. El tiempo que pasamos en Trenzalore nunca habrá ocurrido, se está borrando de tu cabeza porque los Señores del Tiempo abrieron la grieta allí y extendieron su burbuja de tiempo al pueblo de Navidad. Sin naves atacando, sin Señores del Tiempo preguntando por mí. Volveremos a tu comida familiar y apenas habrán pasado unos minutos.

―Eso no tiene sentido, tú envejeciste. Te vi envejecer, durante décadas – Clara lo miró, la imagen del Doctor como un anciano le parecía ahora imposible, como parte de un sueño que hubiera tenido hace años.

―Yo no envejezco, Clara – al fin la Tardis se estabilizó y el Doctor dejó de trastear en los mandos, volviéndose hacia la chica y apoyándose en la consola con los brazos cruzados. Habló con tranquilidad -. Fue la burbuja lo que manipuló la concepción del espacio tiempo, y ahora ese tiempo se está reescribiendo. Y tú no permaneciste allí con la burbuja, así que ése tiempo será borrado de tu cabeza.

―¿No te recordaré? – preguntó la chica con voz débil y confusa.

―No recordarás Trenzalore. No recordarás verme anciano y decrépito, velando la grieta. ¿Quieres saber a dónde nos han llevado tus pensamientos? – el cambio de tema fue tan rápido como las emociones en el rostro del Doctor. Sonriente, encabezó la marcha hasta la puerta, y Clara lo siguió tambaleante, sintiendo sus recuerdos esfumarse lentamente.

Sus ojos e empañaron al llegar a la puerta de la Tardis, y mientras miraba el verde exterior, dos lágrimas se escurrieron por su mejilla derecha. El Doctor, a su lado, pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de la chica, enjuagándolas. Ella lo miró confusa, llevándose las manos a los ojos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

―No sé por qué lloro, la verdad. He visto muchos otros planetas contigo. Aunque debo admitir que éste es maravilloso – se adentró en lo que parecía ser una selva, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que el Doctor continuaba apoyado en la puerta de la cabina telefónica. Se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió, su mente completamente despejada -. ¿Qué? ¿No vienes?

El Doctor sonrió con tristeza, los recuerdos se habían esfumado de la mente de Clara. Al igual que los de todos los que se encontraban cerca de la grieta en Trenzalore. Sólo él recordaría, gracias a las regeneraciones regaladas por los señores del tiempo. Eso era lo que habían regenerado, su mente. Su cuerpo nunca había envejecido realmente. Y Clara no recordaría, una vez más.

Siguió a la chica al exterior sin más demora, al fin y al cabo la Tardis los había llevado al periodo Jurásico y lo más probable es que estuviera a punto de caer un meteorito. Clara había pensado en muerte cuando se puso en marcha, muerte y fin. Y ahora iban a ver el fin de una especie entera.


	3. Mensaje en una cuenta de correo

**Mensaje en una cuenta de correo**

Aunque el Doctor le había explicado que había una grieta en el espacio y en el tiempo que jugaba con su memoria, Clara sí recordaba ver brillar al Doctor, sentir que iba a perderlo y la alegría al comprobar que no lo había hecho. Pero aquellos pensamientos carecían de concordancia entre ellos, no era capaz de ubicarlos en su propia mente. Eran como ideas que se nitificaban y desaparecían por veces.

El Doctor le había dicho que, probablemente, no recuperaría ningún recuerdo desde que había entrado en la Tardis cuando salió de la comida de Navidad, hasta que regresaron. Al menos al regresar el Doctor se encontraba vestido, pero no podía borrar la imagen de las retinas de su familia. A nadie le gustaba su "novio", y los comentarios al respecto caían como dagas escondidas en cualquier conversación intranscendente. La única que parecía conforme con él era la abuela.

Al menos no lo habían vuelto a ver desde aquel día, al igual que Clara. Desde entonces ya habían pasado dos meses, y la chica empezaba a pensar que quizás se había olvidado de ella. Habían esquivado el meteorito en el Cretácico por los pelos, pero tras pasar el día de Navidad en su casa, se había introducido en la Tardis y se había perdido en el espacio. Clara ya ni siquiera se preguntaba si vería la cabina azul al doblar la esquina o al abrir una puerta. Y sólo de vez en cuando se imaginaba el sonido de la Tardis al aterrizar. Y despegar.

Como ahora, mientras corregía los exámenes de Literatura de segundo curso. No se molestó en levantar la mirada. Vivía en un tercero, no escucharía la Tardis en la calle de todos modos. Esperó cinco minutos completos más antes de mirar por la ventana. Allí no había ninguna cabina azul, nada que le recordara al Doctor a la vista. Encendió el ordenador, al que trataba ahora con más precaución a pesar de entenderlo mejor que nunca. Tener la mente atrapada en una máquina puede dejar ciertos traumas.

Sólo tenía un mensaje en su cuenta de correo. Puso los ojos en blanco al leer el título "La chica imposible". Abrió el mensaje del Doctor y se encontró con una imagen de publicidad de la línea de "Costa Coffee". Debajo aparecía una dirección, una hora y una fecha. Clara la apuntó en un pedazo de papel y se dispuso a salir sin pensarlo, tenía cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo.

Tras coger el metro y recorrer medio Londres, llegó a la cafetería. El Doctor ya la estaba esperando en una de las mesas del fondo. No alzó la mirada cuando Clara tomó asiento a su lado, sólo se limitó a decir:

―No deberías marcar una hora si sabes que vas a llegar tarde.

―¿Marcar una hora? – preguntó la chica, confusa.

―Tu mensaje, decía que estarías aquí a las seis, y son y media.

―¿Qué mensaje? TU mensaje decía que viniera a esta cafetería a las seis – replicó Clara, poniendo énfasis en el _tu_.

El Doctor la observó como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, para acto seguido ponerse serio.

―Yo no envié el mensaje, Clara – dijo con tranquilidad, dejando que la chica entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

―Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

―¿Quién nos ha enviado un mensaje a los dos para que nos reunamos en un mismo lugar? ¿Quién te dio mi número de teléfono?

―La mujer de la tienda – contestó Clara con simplicidad.

―¿Qué tienda? ¿Cómo era?

―No lo sé, hablé con ella por teléfono. Angie me dijo que llamara a la tienda donde habían contratado internet, y allí hablé con la mujer que me dio tu número y me dijo que era el mejor número de ayuda que había – explicó ante la insistencia del Doctor.

―¿Sabrías llegar a esa tienda? - preguntó él, acercando su rostro al de ella.

―E-eso creo. Sí, queda cerca de la casa de los Maitland – apenas había terminado aquella frase y el Doctor ya se había puesto en pie.

Se apresuró a seguirlo hasta la puerta, su mente en ebullición. No se molestó en interrumpir sus pensamientos, el Doctor no le prestaría atención. Normalmente se dedicaba a divagar durante horas sus teorías, pero en aquellos momentos estaba mortalmente callado, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: ya había llegado a alguna teoría, y no quería compartirla con ella.

Había muchas cosas que el Doctor no le contaba, como la razón de que conociera su nombre antes de haberse encontrado con ella, o el hecho de que estuviera en el cementerio el día del entierro de su madre. Respecto a sí mismo, el Doctor tenía muchos más enigmas, pero Clara no era tan entrometida como para insistir en preguntas que sabía que no serían contestadas. Pero no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que había un gran interrogante alrededor de sí misma, el Doctor sabía algo sobre ella que no quería contar.

―¿Sabes? – dijo mientras entraban en la Tardis, que estaba en uno de los callejones laterales del edificio – Angie me enseñó fotos mías de la época Victoriana.

―Lo sé, me lo dijiste, por eso nos la llevamos a ella y al niño de viaje, ¿recuerdas? – contestó el Doctor sin mirarla siquiera.

―Una de las fotos…- comenzó con precaución, preparándose para una evasiva del Doctor – Una de las fotos no era mía.

―¿Y de quién era? – preguntó el Doctor si apenas interés.

―De una chica idéntica a mí.

Y esta vez no se lo imaginó, el Doctor frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, poniéndose rígido. Aunque su voz sonó igual que siempre

―Estuviste en la época Victoriana conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

―No en Londres, ¿recuerdas? No salimos de Yorkshire. Además, la imagen llevaba ropas que yo no tengo…

―¿Cómo sabes que era Londres? ¿Y recuerdas todo lo que te pones? ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado! – exclamó interrumpiéndola. Salió de la Tardis ignorándola por completo, y Clara decidió guardarse sus comentarios para más adelante. Conseguiría pruebas y lo acorralaría, entonces no tendría más remedio que decirle la verdad. Aunque comenzaba a temer qué verdad sería ésa.

La tienda estaba a apenas unas manzanas de distancia de la casa de los Maitland, pero la única mujer que trabajaba en el establecimiento era la que estaba atendiendo, y no debía de tener más de 21 años. Clara recordaba haber hablado con una mujer más madura, y la voz era completamente diferente. No, no habían contratado a nadie nuevo desde hacía meses, y nadie había dejado el establecimiento. No, no era posible que una mujer desconocida hubiera atendido el teléfono porque siempre había alguien tras el mostrador, y el teléfono estaba debajo, fuera del alcance de los clientes. Y no, desde luego que no podían comprobar los números marcados desde casa de los Maitland en los últimos meses si no eran los titulares de la factura

―¿Es éste el número que marcaste cuando llamaste a la tienda? – preguntó el Doctor, mostrándole a Clara una tarjeta de la tienda, ya en la calle.

―Creo que sí, me suena. Pero no puedo recordar un número de teléfono. La tarjeta que me dio Angie era igual a ésta.

―¿Y por qué nos haría encontrarnos hoy? – el Doctor se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia los coches sin verlos realmente.

―¿Tal vez porque hace más de dos meses que no das señales de vida? – dijo Clara con la voz teñida de sarcasmo – Tal vez pensó que te habías olvidado de mí.

Molesta porque él no contestaba a sus preguntas y cansada de dar vueltas para nada, la chica se encaminó de vuelta a la boca de metro más cercana. Regresaría a casa y continuaría corrigiendo exámenes. Escuchó unos pasos tras ella, el Doctor le prestaba atención al fin.

―Lo siento, no sabía que había transcurrido tanto tiempo, ¿quieres r a ver algún planeta nuevo? Nunca te he enseñado el planeta de las cafeterías, fue votado como uno de los destinos turísticos para el viajero intergaláctico exi…

―¡No puede existir un planeta de cafeterías! – lo interrumpió Clara sin dejar de caminar - ¡Y tengo que corregir exámenes! No tengo tiempo para hacer turismo.

―Pero…

―¡Adiós! Y la próxima vez llama – la chica se introdujo en la boca de metro, dejando al Doctor con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
